Nao Midorikawa
Nao Midorikawa is one of the main heroine in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a plucky girl with a strong sense of justice, and has no tolerance for wrongdoers. An older sister-type, she is popular even with the girls. While tough, she also has a feminine side, as she loves cute things. Excellent at sports, she is part of the girls' soccer team. Her alter ego is Cure March. Appearance Out of the 5 girls, Nao is the tallest in terms of height. She has dark green hair worn in a ponytail at the top of her head with a yellow bow and bangs parted down the middle. Her eyes are a dark shade of green. Her casual outfit consists of a 3/4 long-sleeved yellow-green button-down shirt with multiple decorative badges, olive khaki shorts, orange socks and black boots with red laces. Her summer outfit consists of a short-sleeved light green blouse, a blue short denim skirt, khaki socks and light brown shoes. She wears her school uniform with a green tie and a pale green sleeveless pullover. As Cure March, Nao's hair becomes bright green and much longer. The side of her bangs curl in towards her face, and her back hair is worn in a very long ponytail held with a gold barrette with an angel wing attached. Part of her hair is also worn in high twintails held up with smaller yellow barrettes. She wears her tiara on her forehead, and her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is mainly light green, with dark green lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are single-layered, and the bow at her chest is small with a large frilly piece behind it. The back of her top extends out in a single pastel green frilly piece. Her arm protectors are elbow length with light green folds on top and dark green ribbons at both the wrists and elbows. Her boots are short, with light green legwawrmers, tipped with green as well as her heels, and small dark green bows. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a green jewel, and the angel wing on her barrette turns golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with green hearts in the center, and she now wears them on her earlobes. Personality Nao is said to have a strong sense of justice and does not easily forgive one's wrong actions. She is also known for her exceptional courage. Despite her bravery, she is a scaredy cat and have a few phobias of Bugs and heights that was revealed when the cures were shrunk by Majorina's Turn me small. She get scared easily sometimes like when she saw Miyuki and Akane headless (they were wearing Clothes, but got their helmets down) she freaked out and held on to Reika. Attack *'March Shoot' - Cure March first charges up her Smile Pact with fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. When enough fighting spirit has been collected, the Smile Pact explodes with wind energy that lifts Cure March off the ground and into the air. March then compresses the wind into a ball and kicks it at the enemy soccer-style. *'March Shoot Impact' - An upgraded version of March Shoot, first it makes a tornado and than kicks like in soccer. *'Fire Shoot' - Her combination attack with Cure Sunny used to fight together. Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure March says "rinrin", which has multiple meanings. Rinrin can mean "severe" or "intense", which corresponds with Nao's personality. It can also mean "piercing and cold", which may be a reference to March's power over wind. *March is only the second full-fledged green Cure, the first being Mint from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *March is the first Cure to sport a ponytail and twintails simultaneously. *March is the second Cure to have her earrings on the helix instead of the earlobe, the first being Cure Sunny. *March is the only Cure from her team to have a tiara over her forehead instead of on her head. She is the third Cure overall to have a tiara over her forehead, the first being Milky Rose from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: GoGo!, and the second being Cure Muse from Suite Pretty Cure♪. *March is the second Cure to control wind after Windy from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *March is the first Cure that was shocked about her transformation twice. *March is similar to Sailor Jupiter from Sailor Moon because: **Both have green as their theme color. **Both wear their hair in a ponytail. **Both are tomboys. **Both are shown to be very good with children. *In the June issue of magazine Animage, an interview with one of the producers revealed that March was initially designed as a Purple Cure, but was changed to Green later on. The reason for the change was because green matched the other Cures' colors better to create a "bright rainbow" scheme. *When the first pictures of the Smile Cures were leaked, Cure March was constantly compared to Trip from Power Rangers Time Force, due to both having green hair and forehead gems, and despite the fact that they were complete opposites in terms of personality. Even now, the comparisons remain, but to a lesser extent than earlier. *Nao is the third Cure to play soccer, following Rin Natsuki from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Hibiki Hojo from Suite Pretty Cure♪. *Nao is the Cure with the most number of siblings in the entire franchise. *Nao shares her surname, hairstyle, appetite and skill at soccer with Ryuuji Midorikawa from Inazuma Eleven. *Nao is the only Smile! Cure to have recieved her powers while in casual clothes. The others all recieved their powers while in school clothes (Miyuki, Yayoi and Reika in their school uniforms and Akane in her sports attire). If there are two more cures, one of them may received power in casual clothes too. *It is shown in Episode 11 that Nao is afraid of insects and heights. *Just like Yayoi Takatsuki from The IDOLM@STER, they have many siblings. And their parents are always out doing work. *Nao's voice actress, Marina Inoue, has also voiced other lead characters such as Natsuru Seno from Kampfer and Rei Miyamoto from High School of the Dead. *Nao's attack "March Shoot" is nearly the same as Natsuki Rin's upgraded attack from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and they both involve shooting a fireball just like it was a soccer ball. *It is shown in Episode 11 that Nao is afraid of insects and heights. *March is the only Cure in Smile Pretty Cure who, in her child form, makes the same movements as her normal aged form during her intro speech. *Nao's near to Ryuuji Midorikawa from Inazuma Eleven: mostly same hairstyle, haircollor, playing soccer and much brothers and sisters. *Nao, Miyuki and Rin dislike ghosts. Gallery Smile.card.position.PNG Merchandise Sub4-500x500.jpg 106307.jpg Smpc.marchfiguart02.PNG 7608212_orig.jpg megahouse_smile_precure02.jpg megahouse_smile_precure08.jpg Smile pretty cure merchandise 1 - Copy (3).jpg Smilegamepieces - Copy (4).jpg Princessmarchdoll.jpg 116010.jpg Princesskey.chain - Copy (3).jpg 114784.jpg Image Song Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroines Category:Speedsters Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Tomboys Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Saver Category:Protectors Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Humans